Stand By Me
by Tears
Summary: When the Taiora world is starting to fall apart, I go and write another fic! ^_^ This is for all you Taiora fans out there! Don't lose hope, kay? Anywayz, this is a Taiora and a bit of Mimato too! It's where Sora really actually "loves" Tai this time, and
1. Disturbances

Author's Note: Well, as everyone is starting to lose hope in Taiora, the best thing I can do is still support it! I will NOT give into Sorato. It never happened, and I don't think it ever will. If it does, who cares. I'll still be a Taiora fan, but here's another fic for y'all fans! Just to keep high spirits, oki? Enjoy it!

Stand By Me

__

Why is my world falling apart like this? Sora asked herself one day. The topic just popped up, and she never tried to shake it once. She was sitting at a café. She had a cappuccino in her hand. Frothy, yet warm, not even close to the way she felt inside. She felt cold and dark, while staring outside into the cold streets of Odaiba. _Why does this have to happen to me? …oh please, Sora. I bet this happens to a lot of people who all of a sudden start falling for their…closest friend._ She sighed and took another sip of her drink. Although she tried to hide it, she had been thinking about Tai a lot. She wasn't really sure yet. Was it just an obsession or was it truly love this time? 

"Hi."

Sora looked up, almost choking with fear, because she thought Tai would come up to her and talk to her. But instead, it was Mimi. Sora smiled, looking back at the table, "Hi."

"So, what's going on?" Mimi asked, cheerfully.

Sora looked at Mimi, depressed. "…as if you haven't heard."

"I haven't." Mimi lied. "I mean…Sora…you could just come out and say it to him, you know."

"No, I can't." Sora sighed. "How easy do you think it is to walk up to him and say, 'Tai, I love you.' Then run away in embarrassment?"

"…very…easy." Mimi smiled. "It's just like telling someone how much you hate them."

Sora stared at Mimi. "…you're making this way too hard…"

Mimi smiled. "That's okay. You've been through worse."

"…tell me about your life." Sora interrupted. "So I can get my mind off of Tai."

"Well…" Mimi sighed. "I…don't…know. What should I say?"

"Tell me who you like." Sora said.

"Well, okay." Mimi sighed. "…you promise you won't say anything about anyone to them."

"I promise." Sora sighed. "Just get it over with so I can get back to my sulking."

Mimi giggled. "Matt."

"What about him?" Sora asked. "…oh. …well, you must be pretty happy. Does he like you too?"

"I'm not sure." Mimi sighed. "And it would just crush me to see him with another girl…"

"You must feel as empty as me." Sora smiled. "…at least I'm not the only one who feels lousy."

******

"Hey Tai. Hey Matt." Izzy walked into Matt's apartment. "I brought my laptop with me."

"…oh great." Matt sighed.

"What? Are we gonna play computer games now?" Tai asked. "Hey Izz. What did you want to tell us?"

"Well," Izzy quickly plugged in his laptop, and typed up a few commands. "I bought this matchmaker set the other day."

"Why?"

"Because you guys said I needed to loosen up." Izzy complained. "So, I'm gonna match up each of you guys with one of the girls."

"Okay." Matt sighed.

"So…who wants to go first?" Izzy asked.

"Why don't you try yourself?" Tai asked.

"…no." Izzy mumbled. "I could be heartbroken."

"So could I." Tai shrugged. "But who really cares. Try it."

"Fine." Izzy typed a few commands. "Koushiro +…Mimi =…" Izzy paused. "…65.7%."

"That's good right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Izzy continued. "This couple is not as recommended as others. Even though one individual might show feelings for the next, the other will unlikely return them." Izzy sweat-dropped. "I'm scared now."

"Don't be." Tai sighed. "Let's try Matt next."

"What?" Matt gasped. "Why me?"

"Because," Tai smirked. "We never get to see you heartbroken that often."

"Okay." Izzy sighed. " Yamato + -"

"Mimi."

"Okay. Yamato + Mimi =…82%."

"Now that is good, right?" Matt asked.

"Definitely." Izzy nodded. "It says, This couple is almost likely to happen. Although, one individual might really admire the next, the problem is that the other individual doesn't take relationships seriously." He looked up ."Hmm, sounds like you."

"Yeah, whatever." Matt chuckled. "Hey, try me with Sora next."

"Okay." Izzy sighed. "See, I told you I could loosen up."

"We meant to leave the laptop at home." Tai nodded. "So what is it?"

"…89%." Izzy smirked. "It says, This couple would succeed at least for a month, no longer, though, because of an individual's career."

"…hell, that does sound like you." Tai smirked.

"It's just a laptop, what does it know?" Matt scoffed. "We didn't try Tai yet."

"So?" Tai said. "That doesn't mean we have to."

"It'll be fun." Izzy nodded. "Let's see. Taichi + Sora = …99%…" He grinned. "That's cool."

"It's just a computer." Tai said, walking into the kitchen. "What does it know?"

"No way, the program says that's one of the highest scores." Izzy said. "It says, This couple is very certain to succeed in life because of the strong bond between the two…."

"It's still just a computer." Tai sighed.

"No, you're getting angry, aren't you?" Matt said.

"I am not." Tai snapped. "…well…whatever."

"After all, isn't it just a computer?" Izzy asked. 

"…yeah, you're right." Tai smiled. "So…who else are we gonna match up?"

"…who could we match up?" Izzy asked.

"…Joe." Matt grinned. 

Tai sighed. "You guys enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go now. See ya." He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the apartment.

*******

Tai walked down the street for the rest of that afternoon, not quite knowing what he was feeling. _Even though Izzy said it was just a computer, it feels pretty real to me._ Not bothering to look where he was going, he bumped into someone.

"Huh- oh sorry." Both of them said at the same time.

"Tai?" 

"Sora?"

"Uh," Sora stuttered. "So where are…you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk." Tai said. "Why? Where are you going?"

"…I'm going to the…" Sora sighed. "…the café." _What am I talking about? I just came from the café!_

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Tai smiled. "Bye."

"Sure. Bye." Sora replied, walking in the other direction.

Tai watched her leave then shook his head. "She seemed in a hurry to get to the café." He stared around him. "…although it was in the other direction. Oh well." 

***

"Hi Sora." Mimi arrived at her door that evening.

"Hi Mimi." Sora sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, letting Mimi in.

"I came to see you, because I heard you bumped into Tai earlier." Mimi said.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"I get my news." Mimi scoffed. "Anyhow…what did you say to him?"

"I said, Hi Tai. I love you. Good bye." Sora smiled, sarcastically.

"Oh really!" Mimi beamed. "How did it go?"

"Mimi, please." Sora sighed. "Of course, I didn't say anything." She sat down in the chair opposite Mimi. "I can't. I don't know if I can…it's just that…what if he doesn't like me the same way?"

"Then you'll be forever crushed." Mimi smiled. "But don't worry. There's always Matt…or Joe…or Izzy…"

"But I don't want to be with anyone else." Sora sighed. "This is so confusing."

"You're telling me." Mimi giggled. "This is really interesting too. So, what are you gonna do?"

"…what do you want me to do?" Sora asked.

"Ask him out, and tell him." Mimi nodded.

"No." Sora replied, quickly. "I mean…I can't."

'I'm really tired of hearing that!" Mimi said. "Why? Why _can't_ you?"

"I already told you." Sora stated. "What if he doesn't like me the same way? What if he just wants to be friends?"

"Then be friends." 

"Yeah, but even if, every time we talk to each other, there will always be that one moment of silence because of what I asked him." Sora said. "_Tai, do you love me?_ If he doesn't say anything, then I'll know I should've died a long, long time ago."

Mimi sighed. "Sora, there will be a lot of other guys."

"I don't care." Sora sighed. "I won't love them as much as I love Tai."

Mimi sighed again. "You just need a little rest. You'll get over it all soon." She got up. "I'll talk to you later." She walked out the door. "Bye."

******

"Hey Tai!" Izzy beamed on the phone the next day. "Guess what?"

"What?" Tai asked.

"We matched up Joe the other day, and it seemed the best person he'd fit in with--other than Kari," He added. "Is…Sora! Isn't that hilarious?"

"…no. Should it be?" 

"Well, sort of. They are nothing alike!" Izzy laughed. "Hilarious, huh?"

"…no." Tai sighed. "What was the percentage?"

"…29." Izzy replied.

"Compared to…?"

"28." Izzy said. "That was the one with Mimi. But one extra is the biggest improvement!"

"Right." Tai smirked.

"So, where are you going?" Izzy asked. 

"Nowhere, I'm just sitting here." Tai said.

"…okay. Cool." Izzy smiled. "By the way, thanks! This "loosening up" business is really working for me! Bye."

"Yeah." Tai hung up. After setting the phone down, it rang again. Tai checked the caller ID. "…it's a payphone." He picked it up and sighed, "Hey."

"Hey Tai. It's me, Matt." 

"Oh." 

"Okay, well…" Matt sighed. "You're still freaked out over that whole 99% being the highest score thing, huh?"

"None of your business." Tai said.

"Right, I knew it." Matt nodded. "Anyway, I just finished talking to Sora."

"…so?"

"So-…" Matt stuttered. "So anyhow. I had the second highest score compared to you, with Sora, ya know."

"Yeah, so what?" Tai asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, and I wanted to ask you this first, well…would you be okay if I went out with Sora?" He asked.

Tai sighed, and was speechless for a few seconds. He really didn't know what to say, and he should've been okay with it, but he wasn't. Something inside of him made him want to almost kill Matt for thinking about it, but he didn't. Him, and Sora were just friends, that's all. 

"Tai, you're still there, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Tai replied, dully. 

"So what do you think?"

"And you had to tell me this?" Tai asked.

"Well, yeah." Matt replied. "It's almost like dating within a family. Sora and you seem to have a brother and sister relationship, and so it's almost like asking for….approval, I guess."

"…yeah." Tai replied. "…go ahead. It's not like…I really care or anything."

"Yeah, thanks." Matt nodded. "Gotta go. Bye."

Tai hung up, and for a minute felt empty. But it wasn't really like he lost anything. More like he lost a piece of his heart.

******

Sora hung up her phone soon after and gasped, "Oh my god." She ran to her mirror and stared at herself. "…this…can't be happening." She sighed. "I can't tell Mimi, she'll freak." She collapsed on her bed. Her mind had thoughts running through them. And her emotions were playing evil tricks on her…she didn't really like Matt, and was not about to lose her whole obsession with Tai for it. "…Matt said he had asked Tai for…approval or something-- and Tai agreed to that?" She got up. "I can't believe him! …I wouldn't blame him. He doesn't really know for the past few weeks all I've been thinking about was him…" She sighed again. "…I really don't know what to do right now…" She walked over to her phone and picked it up. She dialed Mimi's number, while thinking. _I don't know what to tell her, but I know I have to tell her something. But…just to say that Matt asked me out would make her cry…I can't-_

"Hello?" Mimi asked.

"Hi." Sora replied. "Uh, Mimi…you're not gonna be going anywhere, right?"

"Right." Mimi nodded. "Why? What's the big rush?"

"Well." Sora stammered. "Y-You just better sit down before I tell you this, okay?" She sighed, remembering what Mimi had said…. _Mimi sighed. "And it would just crush me to see him with another girl…"_…that thought lingered in Sora's mind for awhile.

"Okay, I'm sitting, now what?" Mimi asked.

"Well…" Sora sighed. "You know how you never wanted to see Matt with another girl…ever, until you were with him?"

"Yeah." Mimi said, starting to become sort of afraid. "Why?"

"Well…you wouldn't believe this, but-" Sora paused. "…he just asked me out."

********

That's the end of part 1, kay? ^_^ Please review and tell me how you liked it!


	2. I don't know...

Author's Note: Not much to say. It's just that this is part 2, and all that stuff, and please review at the end and all that stuff, so anywayz…enjoy! ^_~

Stand By Me

Mimi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should say anything at all. All she could do…was think. She didn't know what she was feeling. Whether it was anger or happiness or…anything.

"Mimi? Are you still there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Mimi trailed off. "I-…j-just enjoy your date…whenever it is. …bye." And she hung up.

"Wait, Mimi!" Sora gasped. The line had already cut. "…oh no."

******

That afternoon, Sora went out and walked down the street, trying to find Mimi. She knew where she would be, though. At the café. Although when she got there, Mimi was already leaving. She silently caught up to her and sighed, "I'm not going with him."

"What?" Mimi stopped walking and snapped with fury.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sora shot back. "I'm not going on a date with Matt."

"…why?" Mimi asked, as she kept on walking. "If it's because of me, I want you to go on a date with him-"

"But I don't like him." Sora said. "Look, Mimi, you can't force someone to like them, so it won't work that way for me either. I'm going to tell him that I won't go on a date with him, because we're just friends."

"Just friends?" Mimi asked. "Oh, and I suppose you and Tai are _just friends _too, huh?"

Sora gasped, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I don't have a problem." Mimi snapped. 

"Well you really are acting like it." Sora sighed. "Listen, Mimi. I don't like Matt. I don't want to go out with him. As far as I'm concerned, he's yours."

"You can't force someone to like someone." Mimi stuttered. "That's what you said."

"Mimi, wait!" Sora called. She ran up to her. "This whole thing was over some matchmaker set that Izzy got!"

"What was?"

"Matt thinking him and I were compatible, that's what." Sora stated. "I think the whole thing is stupid."

"That is so cold." Mimi said. "Wanting to go out with someone because of what a computer says."

"…listen, Mimi, I'm really sorry about this whole thing." Sora sighed. 

"Don't be." Mimi smiled, suddenly. "I'm sure it was some big misunderstanding…"

"…do you still like him?" Sora asked.

"Who?"

"Matt, who else?" Sora smiled.

"…of course."

******

"Matt," Sora walked up to him the next day, in the morning. She'd want to tell him on the phone, but she'd seen him that day, so just to make everything easier, she'd tell him then.

"Yeah?" Matt asked. "What's up?"

"I'm really, really, sorry, but-" Sora sighed. "…I can't go out with you."

"…you can't?" Matt gawked. "Why not?"

"Because…" Sora stuttered. "I've always seen us as friends…not anything more than that."

Matt didn't reply.

"…I hope you're not upset or anything." Sora said.

"…no…" Matt muttered. "No…I'm not upset."

"You aren't?" Sora asked. "But…why?"

"Because." Matt shrugged. "It was Izzy's matchmaker thing. It said that we'd both sort of be compatible, so I took that as an…advantage, I guess."

Sora gasped, shocked. "…excuse me?"

"Well-"

"Just because some stupid computer told you that we'd be compatible…you made me actually believe that you liked me?" Sora snapped.

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it?" Sora asked.

"We-"

"And I hope you are not going to kiss me." Sora scolded.

"No, I'm not." Matt sighed. "It's just that…well…uh…"

"It was the computer wasn't it?" Sora gasped.

"…yeah…" Matt mumbled.

"I can't believe you!" Sora said. "…aren't people's feelings more important than what a stupid computer can come up with?!"

"Yes, they are." Matt replied. "But, it's that…after I heard that…I sort of…started to think that you sort of thought we were compatible too."

"And what made you believe that?"

"…the computer?"

"And what got you thinking you could ask me out on a date?"

"…the computer?"

"And what got all your hope's up thinking I'd actually go with you?"

"…the computer…" Matt sighed. "Look, Sora. I'm really sorry about this whole…uh…misunderstanding."

"You better be." Sora stated, firmly. "…Matt…you've always seemed to be past all that stuff…why did you have to go along with it now and ruin my life more than it already is?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt snapped.

"You-"

"No, about your life." Matt replied. "…what's so screwed up about it?"

Sora sighed. She wasn't about to pour out all her feelings to Matt about how much she loved Tai. She just shrugged, "Nothing…nothing at all."

******

"So, how did it go?" Mimi asked.

"What go?" Sora asked.

Mimi sighed. "Never mind. You're back to your old sulking mood again."

"I haven't seen Tai in awhile." Sora said.

"It's not like you're gonna talk to him!" Mimi scoffed.

"Yeah, okay." Sora giggled. 

"Besides, maybe he could be thinking about you too."

"How could you ever come to that?" Sora asked.

"Easy!" Mimi smiled. "I asked him."

"WHAT?" Sora gawked. "No!"

"Just kidding." Mimi giggled. "But this suspense is killing me! When are you two gonna hook up?"

"Mimi!" Sora gasped. "Well…h-he is my friend, right? Right. I should be able to talk to him casually…without breaking out in tears, or sweat or anything."

"Please, Sora." Mimi grinned. "You've known each other since you were 8 years old. You'll be doing way more than just _talking_, I assure you."

"Please." Sora blushed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go."

"Speaking of which, I have to go too." Mimi smiled. "I'm meeting Matt somewhere."

"Are you sure it's not because of a computer?" Sora asked, sternly.

"No, I'm serious." Mimi said. "He said I'll help "calm him down"."

"How? It's not like he's having a nervous breakdown or something." Sora smiled.

"I don't know what he means by it, but-" Mimi nodded. "It almost sounds like I'm his girlfriend, doesn't it?"

Sora sighed. "You'd do anything to be Matt's girlfriend, wouldn't you?"

"…maybe." Mimi blushed.

Sora sighed again, and stared up into the sky.

"…you're thinking of Tai aren't you?" Mimi asked.

"…yeah." Sora smiled.

"…you want to be his girlfriend, don't you?" 

"…you could say that." Sora replied. "…oh yeah. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Right, bye!" Mimi walked off in the direction of Matt's apartment.

Sora sighed and walked off as well.

******

Tai sighed, watching TV. He switched on and off the channels. He was starting to forget about the whole 99% thing on Izzy's computer. It didn't bother him that much. What did bother him, was that he didn't go outside for 3 days straight. He flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. 

__

"And now, a special episode of The Young and The Restless!"

"…no.." He changed the channel.

__

"Next on Boy Meets World; a special belated Valentine's Day episode!"

"…no."

__

"Tarot Readin's! Get yer free Tarot readin', today!"

"No thanks."

__

"You feel lonely?-"

"No, I feel empty." He switched off the TV. There was clearly nothing to watch. Lately, he'd be trying to avoid going outside, so he wouldn't be able to see his friend betraying him. But, today was different. He was just gonna go for a short walk, then come back home. Fresh air would work, when trying to rid your soul of hurt.

He walked down the street, hands in pockets, head down. Not bothering to look where he was going. Once again, he bumped into someone.

"Huh? Oh sorry." They both said.

"Sora?"

"Tai?"

"Oh, well, hi again." Sora smiled. "Where are you going?"

__

Her voice doesn't seem as shaky as last time. I wonder if anything's wrong. "Nowhere. I'm just walking."

"Okay." Sora nodded. "Do you mind If I walk with you?"

"Sure, no problem." Tai replied, smiling.

***

Mimi gasped and ran back to Matt's apartment. "Ohmigawd! Matt! Where are you?"

"What?" Matt walked out of his room.

"You will not believe the two people I just found walking together!" Mimi smiled. "Tai and Sora."

"And so?"

"And so?!" Mimi snapped. "Don't tell me you haven't heard about Sora's obsession."

Matt smiled. "No, I haven't." He walked out of his room, and stood beside Mimi.

"Oh…yeah." Mimi giggled. She just realized what she had just done. Sora told her not to tell anyone. Especially Matt. Him and Tai almost being best friends, he might just tell him. "Well, it was nothing."

"No, I think it was something way more serious than that." Matt nodded.

"I can't tell you." Mimi sighed. "I promised Sora that I would-"

Matt suddenly kissed her, as a few seconds after, Mimi pulled back and gasped. "What was that for?"

Matt smiled. "You have to tell me everything you know."

"I can't though-"

Matt kissed her again.

Mimi pulled back and sighed, "You can't do this to me. A-And no more kisses. This is completely serious."

"Well, why can't you tell me?" Matt asked.

"Because, Sora said not to say anything to anyone about how she is desperately in love with Tai but doesn't know how to say it to him!"

Matt smiled even more.

"…oh no." Mimi gasped. "Oh no, wait a second, Matt! You can't tell anyone, not even Tai."

"No wonder she wouldn't go out with me." Matt nodded.

"It was more than that." Mimi said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Fine." Matt smiled. He walked back into his room, and shut the door.

Mimi sighed…then a few minutes after, beamed. "Oh my god! He kissed me-- twice!" She fell back on the sofa. "I feel so wonderful!"

******

Tai and Sora had been walking for almost an hour. They didn't really say very much. A few topics on the soccer team popped up. And then Tai asked her why she quit… it was one of the most heart-filled conversations ever! ^_^

"So…" Tai sighed. "You never did tell me why you quit the soccer team."

"I'm not a tomboy anymore." Sora smiled. "And even though I wish I was…I'm not. I just don't find soccer that exhilarating as before."

"I understand…" Tai said. "…sort of."

Sora smiled again. "You know, I did join the soccer team because of you."

"What?" Tai asked.

"It was because…well, you were my best friend and we never had enough time to talk. So I got this crazy idea to tryout for the soccer team. And I actually made it. What surprised me the most is that I was actually good enough to stay on the team for 4 years." Sora smiled. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Yeah…" Tai nodded. "Rumor says that you have a really, really big crush on me."

Sora stopped walking and gasped, "What rumor?"

"What? Do you have a crush on me?" Tai asked.

"…uh…" Sora giggled. "Well, I can't really have a crush on my best friend, so…not really." She lied.

"Okay." Tai replied. "Then why did it take you so long to answer?"

"Because."

"…because?"

"Because! Now stop asking." Sora smiled. _What is he talking about? I didn't tell anyone else but Mimi! …oh great. She probably told Matt…and Matt probably called everyone! _"Listen, Tai, I'll talk to you later. It's been really nice talking to you again, though. Bye." She ran off.

***

"This is wonderful, Matt!" Mimi smiled, hugging him. "You and me together forever!" She didn't really notice that Matt wasn't listening. He was checking off names on a checklist.

"Let's see…I called Jason, Shin, A.J. and-- oh yeah. Tek, Larry, Trent-"

"Called who for what?" Mimi took the paper from him. She read it. "…why are there 25 names on this list?"

"Because…" Matt stuttered. "I'm just calling them to say hi."

"And you're saying hi to everyone one of these people while checking them off?" Mimi asked. "Matt, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Matt said, walking back in his room. "Nothing at all." He shut the door.

"Matt, stop lying!" Mimi walked up to his door and opened it. "You're telling them about Sora's whole obsession with Tai, aren't you?"

"No." Matt replied, sitting on his bed with the checklist. "Not really."

"Not really?" Mimi asked, sitting next to him. "What are you talking about? I-"

Matt suddenly kissed her again, and after a few seconds she pulled back and sighed. "Can't you just tell me?"

"No." Matt replied. "I can't tell you what I told them."

"What did you tell them?" Mimi asked, kissing him, then smiling.

"I can't tell you." Matt replied. "…not yet anyway."

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Mimi took the checklist from him and looked at one of the numbers.

He grabbed it back and sighed, "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing." She picked up his phone and dialed the number. After awhile she smiled, "Hi. Can I ask you something? Did Matt just call you and tell you anything?"

"Mimi!"

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"Oh god."

"…oh…okay." Mimi hung up. She turned back to Matt, who was cowering. "You…are going…to die."

Matt shook his head.

"Oh yes, you are." Mimi snapped. "You told everyone about Sora's really ridiculous obsession didn't you?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Matt sighed. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't." Mimi smiled. "I couldn't kill you," She hugged him. "you're so cute!"

"Yeah, thanks."

******

__

I can't believe this…how much people know about that now? Sora sighed. She paced back and forth in her room. "Even Tai knows…sort of. …the best thing to do is to tell him."

"Sora, Mimi's on the phone!" Her mother called.

Sora picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Mimi repeated.

"Sorry?! You just ruined my life!" Sora snapped. "I can't believe you! Who did you tell exactly?"

"…Matt." 

"Oh no!" Sora gasped. "He must've told everyone and now Tai knows!"

"Tai knows?" Mimi asked. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Sora snarled, reluctantly.

"But at least now it's easier," Mimi smiled. "All you have to do is un-deny what you denied the first time! Ta ta!" She hung up.

Sora hung up, too and grumbled. "How can she say it's that easy?" She sat down on her bed. She picked up a picture of her and Tai from the summertime. She smiled and turned it around. It had his signature on it. Memories like that filled her with happiness and joy. Compared to what she was feeling, almost felt like an emotion, lost in the seclusion of time.

************

The next part is comin' out soon, kay? ^_^ In the mean time, please review!!


	3. O-Tomodachi

Author's Note: What else can I say about the third part of a fic? Other than to refresh one's memory. Okay, Sora now knows that Tai now knows about her interest in him, and she denies it, although heaven and hell know it's true. The story is turning out to have some Mimato in it, so if you don't like, don't read. But if you like Taiora, read, cause this fic is mainly Taiora anywayz.. ^_^ That's it. Enjoy!

Stand By Me

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Sora, it's 10:50 and you really are missing breakfast!"

"Okay, okay." Sora got up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, and walked out of bed. After getting ready for the day, she walked into the kitchen. 

"Well, it's about time." Her mother scolded. "You should set your alarm clock on weekends."

"What's the point in getting up early when there's nothing to live for?" Sora asked. _…oh god. I didn't actually say that did I?_

"Sora, I've seen a definite change in you." Her mother got up. "Something is troubling you. Tell me, what is it?"

"…I-it's nothing." Sora stuttered. She began to eat her breakfast in silence, not once looking up.

***

"Oh god," Sora searched her room. "Oh god, where is it?" She was looking for her purse which she must've left somewhere, on the count of that…it wasn't in her room. "Oh god- Mom! Have you seen my purse?"

"No, I haven't." Her mother replied.

"Oh." Sora sighed. "I've lost it. Where did I leave it?" She thought. After awhile, she remembered that she left it at the café the other day when she and Tai were talking. "Oh god." She raced out of her room and to the front door. "I'll be back, Mom-"

"But Sora-"

Sora opened the door and was about to dash out when she saw her purse, on the ground by the door, left with a note attached on to it. She picked up the note and read it. "…You forgot it yesterday…Tai." She smiled, hugging her purse as if it were him. "He is so sweet."

"Who is?" Her mother asked, eager to know.

"No one. Bye." Sora raced out of the house, in an attempt to put the paper down her pocket. But her attempt missed and landed on the floor. Although she didn't realize that.

Her mother shut the door, when she spotted the note. She picked it up and read it. "…You forgot it yesterday…Tai." She smiled. "Now I know what's come over her..."

******

"Hey Sora." Sora walked down the street as one of her friends walked up to her.

"Hey Aya." Sora replied.

"I heard about your whole obsession with Tai!" Aya smiled. 

"Oh yeah?" Sora asked. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, go ahead and tell everyone how Mimi happened to have slept in Matt's apartment yesterday."

"…seriously?" Aya gawked.

"Positive." Sora smiled. "Bye."

"Bye!" Aya ran off, yelling it in the streets.

"Good…" Sora smirked. "…no, no, no, no! What am I talking about?" She gasped.

"I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Sora gasped when Tai walked up beside her. "Hey."

"Hi." Sora replied. "Hey, uh, thanks for returning my purse yesterday."

"No problem." Tai nodded. "So…what were you talking about?"

"Nothing-…important, I mean," Sora giggled. "So…what are you doing out this early?"

"Early?" Tai asked. "Did you oversleep again? 'Cause it's 1:00."

"Oh." Sora blushed. "I still think it's early."

"So then what are you doing up so early?" Tai asked.

"I'm going to see a movie." Sora said. "And you?"

"There's nothing on TV." Tai stated. "and it's way to late to go to bed now."

Sora smiled. "I wouldn't mind paying for an extra person, you know."

"No, you really don't have to-"

"Seriously, that's okay." Sora smiled again.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked. "Because I remember in grade 4 that-"

"Tai-" Sora began. "…let's just go."

******

"Okay, bye." Sora smiled, as she walked in her apartment after seeing the movie with Tai. She shut the door and turned around. She gasped, "Oh god!" There was Mimi standing in front of her. "Hi Mimi."

"Hi Sora." Mimi snapped. "My friend has betrayed me!"

"Oh yeah, who?" Sora asked, hanging up her jacket.

"Who else?- You!" Mimi snapped. She then lowered her voice and whispered, sharply, "You told everyone I slept in Matt's apartment yesterday!"

"…not everyone." Sora sighed. "Don't worry about it. After all," She glared at Mimi. "It is only half the world who knows about my obsession with Tai! Now it's left for the rest of the world to find out!"

"Oh, how rude!" Mimi gasped, angrily. "It's not like I said it on purpose! He was tempting me! He _kissed_ me!"

"Well, it's okay anyway." Sora sighed. "After all, I've been through worse, huh?"

Mimi sighed too, and smiled soon after. "So, what are you doing later?"

"Why?"

"Because," Mimi nodded. "We are going on a double date!"

Sora gasped, then glared at Mimi. "No, no, no, no, NO! You're joking, right? Just tell me you're joking! I don't want to go on a double date! Hell, I couldn't even ask him to go to the movies with me properly! And now you're telling me I have to go out with him!"

"Well, don't you want to?"

"Yes!" Sora agreed. "Yes, you're right! I do, but…I can't…"

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Because," Sora smiled. "He's my best friend."

******

Tai arrived late that night, around 10 to be exact, and that's way late to just be outside "walking" all day. He carefully walked into his room, but before he could open the door, the light switched on in the living room, and Kari could be seen sitting on the sofa.

"Oh…" Tai sighed. "Hey Kari-"

"One second, Tai-"

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Tai asked.

"They're sleeping." Kari replied. "Now where were you?"

"…do you care?" Tai asked.

"I should know where my big brother is for-" Kari looked at the clock. "10 hours of the day."

"Walking." Tai replied. "Happy?"

"Walking for 10 hours?!"

"Okay, I went to see a movie, too, happy?" Tai answered. "Now can I please go to bed?"

"Not yet." Kari snapped. "You have to tell me what you did for the rest of the time."

"What?"

"Movies take approximately 2 hours, and you left at 1. That makes it 1 hour of walking, 2 hours of a movie, you should've been back around 3 or 4. What's up?"

"…Okay." Tai said. "I was walking with Sora. She has a lot to say, and so after that we went to the café, and since she had extra money, we saw another movie-"

"Total of about 4 hours, that makes it 7." Kari nodded. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

"I never said you were dumb." Tai replied. "Now can I please go to bed?"

"…fine." Kari sighed. "I'll get the rest out of you tomorrow."

"Yeah, If I remember." He slammed his door.

******

Mimi got to Matt's house that night after talking to Sora. She brought out her house keys and slid them under the front mat, then rung his door bell. No one answered, and so she just opened it. The apartment smelled like pasta and…that was mostly it. Matt must've been home by himself again, since his father was late coming home. "Hi Matt." She smiled, when she saw him practically dying over stirring pasta continuously.

"Oh, hey." Matt replied, he turned the stove down and sighed collapsing on the sofa in the living room. "Cooking really isn't all that great, you know."

"I know." Mimi sighed. "I tried it once…I think."

Matt groaned.

"Cheer up, Matt! I'm here!"

Matt collapsed on the seat beside him. "I seriously need to rest."

"Okay," Mimi got up.

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" Matt asked.

"Oh…" Mimi stuttered. "I couldn't find my house key." She smiled. "…again."

"Okay." Matt sighed. He got back up and walked to the kitchen, "…oh god. I think it's burnt."

"That's okay. It makes it taste better." Mimi giggled.

"You're just saying that." Matt snarled. "Anyhow," He turned off the stove, and dumped it into the garbage. "That was one big waste of time."

"So, let's talk about Tai and Sora." Mimi smiled.

Matt paused and turned back to her, puzzled, "You know, lately, you've been thinking about them more than yourself…it's scary."

"Oh," Mimi blushed. "Well…uh…hey, Matt. You haven't heard any bizarre rumors…have you?"

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Anything that has to do with me." 

"…no, I don't think so-"

"Good." Mimi interrupted. "And let's keep it that way!" She walked into the kitchen. "So what are you gonna cook now?"

"I don't know. Something…nothing…it's all the same." Matt shrugged, walking back into his room. He then paused then walked back over to Mimi. "Hmm…what's your wildest fantasy?" He whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"It has nothing to do with you, honest." Mimi sighed.

"…Cool, huh?" Matt asked, smiling.

"What?"

"The hand thing." Matt nodded. "Practised it a thousand times. Anyway, I'll see you later." He walked back into his room.

Mimi kept staring, puzzled, then gasped and collapsed on the sofa, "Oh my god! He asked me what my wildest fantasy was!!" She smiled, grabbing one of the pillows off the sofa.

******

"…anyway, it was sooo cool! You should've been there! …actually, you shouldn't've, cause it was a private moment, but it was one of those romantic moments too! And-"

"That's really nice, Mimi." Sora sighed. They were at the same café the next morning. "I just don't feel in a talking mood right now." 

Mimi could see she was smiling, but yet sounded so depressed. She asked, "What's up?"

"What?" Sora smiled.

"I said, what's wrong with you?" Mimi asked again. "You seem so…happy-sad. Please stop it."

"I'm fine." Sora replied. "…yesterday me and Tai went to the movies, and then we went to the café…and then we went for one of those romantic strolls in the park. And I didn't come back home until 10."

"I was aware of that." Mimi said. "What did you tell him?"

"…we talked about soccer." Sora stated.

"That all?"

"We talked about soccer, and that's it." Sora answered.

"You talked about soccer for 10 hours?" Mimi asked.

"…not completely." Sora blushed. "But hey, it was completely talking. I swear it was."

"After the first 5 hours of soccer talk, what else did you talk about?" Mimi asked.

"What?"

"If I had to talk about the same subject for 10 hours, I'd die of boredom." Mimi said. "What else did you talk about?"

"…you wouldn't want to know." Sora shook her head. She got up and started walking, "Bye Mimi."

"But, wait!" Mimi called, running after her. "Wait, Sora, I told you about all the stuff that I…talked about with Matt, so why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because," Sora stated, "It's just…_private_ that's all."

"…oh…" Mimi smirked. "I get it now. You spilled out all your feelings to him, didn't you?"

"No." Sora disagreed quickly. "I just told him that I do have a crush on him. And then he said 'Maybe I have a crush on you too.'."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Sora replied. "…but I think it means something."

***

Tai got up the next morning and sighed looking at the clock. "…10:50?" He walked outside his room, mumbling a very low, "Hi." And walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, we had breakfast an hour ago, Tai, so…not very much, unfortunately." Mrs. Kamiya smiled.

"That's okay." Tai sighed, walking back in his room. "I'll just skip breakfast."

"That's not very healthy, son," Mr. Kamiya replied from the sofa.

Tai shut his door again, and fell back on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, all he could think of was her. He didn't know why he felt this way, and never felt any feelings toward Sora before, and especially like this. He'd totally forgotten about that whole 99% stuff, because after all, it was just a laptop with no human-like feelings or features. But Sora was his best friend. He couldn't feel so strongly about her, could he?

******

Sora sighed, smiling. She walked out of her apartment, and to the elevator. She really had no idea why she was smiling. Besides the fact she was thinking about Tai. But she still had to ask him out on a date. And that's what scared her the most. She had no idea if Tai even wanted to go out with her. He was still the same friend she's always had for years. But she had a different plan in mind. She told Mimi that she would ask Tai out on a date, but they were going somewhere different. She knocked on his door, and smiled as he opened it. "Hi."

"Hi Sora." Tai replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was meaning to ask you-" Sora stated. "Do you wanna go to the café later?"

Tai smiled. "Sure."

"Okay." Sora agreed. "I'll talk to you later, then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Tai said.

"Bye." Sora walked off towards the elevator.

***

"So, are you ready for the double date?" Mimi asked, later on. "It's in exactly 2 hours."

"I'm not going." Sora smiled.

"What?!" Mimi gasped. "You have to-"

"I'm going to the café with Tai." Sora replied. 

"Oh…" Mimi smirked. "I see now. You just want to be alone with him, right?"

"I didn't say that." Sora said.

"You didn't have to." Mimi answered. "I know you."

"Well, since Tai happens to be my friend-"

"Your best friend."

"Yeah-"

"Your closest friend-"

"We-"

"Your not-so-called-but-wishing-to-be _boyfriend_-"

"Mimi!" Sora snapped. "…well, listen, I'll talk to you later, okay? Right now, I have to go."

"Really? Where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"None of your business."

******

Later on, around 8, Sora headed outside and down the street towards the café, as Tai did the same. They both met at the café and smiled. "Hey Tai."

"Hey." Tai replied.

"So, um…" Sora stuttered. _Curse my lack of vocabulary! _"Hey, you know what? Do you wanna go walking instead?"

"Okay." Tai nodded. "But how come you don't wanna go-"

"The café?" Sora asked. "Forget about it. Let's go."

***

It had been two hours, and Tai and Sora had been walking around the park since they left the café entrance. They both talked, mostly about soccer and things they both had in common when they were 11, and Tai seriously tried not to bring up the whole thing about the hair pin for Sora's 12th birthday. And sometimes, neither of them could even think of anything to say, but that was fine, since the other couldn't think of anything to reply.

Tai sighed, "Sora, can I ask you something?"

"…yeah." Sora replied. "What?"

"If you did have a crush on me, then why didn't you try to avoid me or anything?"

Sora nodded, slowly, "Because…you're my friend. Being nervous is a curse that can plague your mind, and I didn't want that to happen to me. Only because I believe that no matter how you're feeling inside, you can look at someone, and look deep inside their eyes…and you can tell that someday everything will be okay." She stopped walking and looked at Tai, as Tai looked at her. "…everything's going to be okay, right?"

"…yeah." Tai replied, sort of unsure what she was talking about. "Yeah, sure."

They kept walking for the next 25 minutes, unaware of when they were going to turn back.

Sora sighed, and thought. _That went well…but I still feel like I'm missing something. Something very important. Is this the time I'm supposed to tell him how much I care about him? …I'm not sure…but I don't think I could ever have a better chance to… _"…Tai, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." Tai said. "Sure…"

"If I told you there was only one person in the world for me, who would you think that was?"

"…uh…I dunno. Me?"

"No, it would be anyone but you." Sora said. "Tai, you're my best friend, and I'd just be really selfish to let anything like that come between us and take away 7 years of friendship for that."

Tai looked at her.

"…I'm really, really sorry." Sora muttered. She then looked up at him and looked deep in his eyes. "…everything's gonna be okay…right?"

"…yeah." Tai smiled.

Sora hugged him. "Thank you so much."

******

YAY!!! ^_^ It's done! Yes, yes, I know. You wanted a sequel. You wanted another chapter. I am so sorry, but I don't think I can write a sequel to this. #_# It's just…I can't seem to…think of a way I can sequel this fic, sorry. And if you haven't found out by now, this fic is Taiora. But not the kind that's like 'Boyfriend\Girlfriend' stuff. It's more of a friendship story. It just proves that if you think of doing anything to break a strong bond between you and another person, it'd probably be the wrong decision. 

There is an actual song called 'Stand By Me' for the 3rd Digimon Movie in Japan. It's called 'Stand By Me - The Adventures of a Summer Boy'. It actually has more to do with Willis or Wallace from the movie, but I chose it for this instead. If you want to read the lyrics and the translation for the song, go to Megchan's Page at [http://www.megchan.com/digimon][1] . The song is really beautiful and all. Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please review…

   [1]: http://www.megchan.com/digimon



End file.
